Screwed up
by Julia Barks
Summary: The story started normal in 2D's perspective he finds that girls and boys aren't so bad. Its been a long time since being in a revelation ship with paula cracker he realizes that he is getting old and still hasn't found love yet i shouldn't spoil the rest for you have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Screwed up

Chapter 1

"How it happens"

It was a normal day at the spirit house. I am just sittin on the couch not minding the dirty carpet. Murdoc is in his mysterious dark ass room doin some demon crap. Noodle is outside washing the car luvin life, and russell he's in his room just listening to hip hop he has a nice taste in music if i do say so myself. I turned on the television and the news channel came on." yea, yea trump this trump that", wow the news is intense these days. Lots of bombings and isis attacking, hmm, "oh well i wonder if we have any snacks?" I was starting to get hungry, when i just started to get a migraine," ow god damn i wish these things would stop". I got up and went in the kitchen, i went to reach in our spider invested cabinet to reach my pain killers. I popped the bottle open and i took a couple of these white pills. Then i took a swig of water to wash them down. Then i went to sit on the kitchen table. I started to think about how the world goes so fast and time flies by fast. Murdoc is 50, russell is 42, noodle is 26, and i'm…...39. It's like it was yesterday when i was 27 making the album demon days and noodle was 13. Wow she grew fast, she was always like a little sister to me. Russ was like brother from another mother to me. And murdoc was just a bastard bass player to me. Then it hit me," wow i'm old almost 40, and i still haven't found love yet". I know paula cracker was my girlfriend for a while but she is a hoe. Going at it murdoc i mean geez she could of have decent stuff with me but no she had go all out with murdoc it still makes me pisted today. Anyway i got up to go turn of the television then i get idea. Maybe there is something in the garage to make me happy from the paula stuff. I go outside **to go to the garage i walked past noodle and she is really scrubbing at that car geez that is like a sport to her. I walk into the garage and i look around, hmm lots of memories in here. I walk over to this box, i start digging into the box and i found a toy from my childhood." i remember this guy he would protect me from the dark as a child, those were the good times". I threw the toy across the room. I dig in the box again and i found a picture of russell and his old friends." wow this picture is really depressing knowing the fact that his friend are dead but anyway". I place the picture on the table. I dig in the box some more and i find another picture, it's me and my parents." hmm….i sure do miss them". Man up 2D there just your parents you can see them anytime, i place the picture on the table. I dig in the box one last time, there is another picture… but it's me and my band from back then, " wow well look at that, i used to be sexy back then". I chuckle to myself." we used to be sexy back then hmm….". I took this picture with me i go out of the garage and i went to lean against the car to go talk to noodle but then i get stopped." STOP!", i jump in fear i drop the picture." no leaning on my car", i bent down to pick up the picture then i say," i thought murdoc loves the cars". Then noodle looked at me and laughed," the only thing murdoc cares about is his thongs i'm the only one that cares about the cars around here". She picks up a piece of glass from the picture that is in a frame and hands it to me weird kind of like if she were on drugs," thanks" i said." you better hurry before you make another dent in my car". So i rush into the house trying to fix the frame for the picture." aw man…. I wonder if murdoc can fix it". I go to his room and i see red beaming from the bottom of his door. I reach the doorknob slowly, i grabbed the doorknob, i turn it slowly, then i peek into his room and all i see is this little red fire," hello?". The next thing i know someone grabbed my hand and pulled me in. It was murdoc that pulled me in thank god at least it wasn't a demon or something." 2D you have to help me summon this demon," " why?"." because if i do i can get powers from it". Knowing from looking into murdoc's eyes that he was on drugs but i helped him anyway." fine i will help you but you have to owe me"." yea, yea sure thing 2D sure thing hehe". We sat across from each other and did this weird singing crap then this large, large light beamed from the circle. I had to cover my eyes it was so bright. Then i saw it…. The gateway to hell. Murdoc got excited," YES!". Then he wanted to jump in then he made it explode. Wiping the burnt and crispy hell off my face and i made an excuse." oh uhm murdoc i have to go frame this picture in my room sooo….". " NO DON'T GO", i rush to the door and then it happened, he tackled me and as we fell we kissed each other by accident." Murdoc…". " oh uhm sorry mate uhm i'm sorry". " uh murdoc i got to go". " yea", i left the room confused than normal. I just kissed …...murdoc. The most scary part about that is i actually might of liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 give it a shot

Chapter 2

" give it a shot "

It's been a couple days since what happened in Murdoc's room. Him and i have haven't really been talking at all. We would just look at each other like our mom died or something. Russel and Noodle act normal, they don't know what happened. I managed to fix the picture frame and i just put it on my night stand. It was night and everybody was asleep but me. I kept thinking about what happened, i mean murdoc wasn't a bad kisser but it's weird when you think about it, what am I saying of course it's weird god damn it. I took an online test to see if I was gay or not and it came out that I wasn't gay. I mean I liked the kiss but I'm pretty sure that murdoc was on drugs or drunk that day, so it wasn't my fault it was kind of his. But I liked the kiss so that must means I'm gay. Wait I like girls too, so what does that mean? I search it up online, and what came up is that I'm by sexual. That's new to me. Morning came, I was so tired that I had purple under my eyes. I went down stairs and everybody is sitting at the table eating breakfast. I sit down next to Russell, everyone stares at me except murdoc. Russell says to me," what happen to you? You look beaten, worn out". " Russ I'm fine don't worry about me". Then Noodle gets involved," are you sure 2D? You look like some big guy beat you in the face with a gun". " I'm fine I just stayed up late on my computer". I'm glad Noodle and Russ care about me, as I stare at murdoc looking out the window. As I'm staring at him he is blushing too, I feel awkward so I just look away. I grab a bowl and feel it with cereal. Then finally a peep comes out of murdoc, he says ." i'm going my room, and 2D i need to talk in my room about music stuff". He storms out of the room. I'm scared, I know is not about music stuff. I finish my bowl of cereal. Then I head to murdoc's room, I give a little knock on his door." come in ", he sounds mad. Hey he should not be mad at me about this it was his fault in the first place. I walk into his room close the door behind me." sit down", he said, I sit." I wanted to talk to you about what happen and I just wanted to say sorry mate I was drunk and had the worst headache". I don't know how a headache would be involved with this but the drunk thing makes sense. I just stare at him with a silent stare." mate I just need to come clean….. I had a thing….. For you…..". I'm shocked i asked him," how long?". " a couple months now". I don't know what to say…. I just stare at the floor. I say," what do we do now?". Knowing murdoc he is probably going to say something weird. " well….mate…. We have to give it a shot hehe". " what do you mean?". " oh mate… hehe you will have to see for yourself". He grabs me pulls me close and starts to violently kiss me. I struggle the most part, but then I start to get into it i start to attack him with my mouth. He pins me on to the bed and strips himself naked, then he strips me from head to puts his hand through my hair, then slowly licks my chest. We start kissing again but this time I bit his lip, he smiles then turns me around and you know what happens next. He does so rough he does hard, I kind of like it, I shout," HARDER!", and he does. He licks my neck down to the top of my ass. He turns me around and as I breath heavily he puts his mouth a little lower, starts giving a blow job, when he's down I start giving him one. After all the rough stuff went down we just cuddled in bed for a while. We just kissed most of the time. Then we just stared at the ceiling, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it he smoke it for a while and passed it to me. " they will never know about this", " agreed ".


	3. Chapter 3 this is what i thought

" this is what I thought "

Murdoc…..Murdoc….Murdoc all I can think about is murdoc. He plays it naughty, to naughty. I always thought he was into girls, but me? He could never. The more I thought about it the more I thought it was a dream. It's the next morning, I skip breakfast, I just sit on the couch just staring off into the distance, thinking, and more thinking. Russel and Noodle talk secretly. I think they are talking about me. Murdoc is know where to be found, he's probably in some alleyway getting some knock off version of cocaine or something. Noodle walks up to me, then sits next to me. " you alright 2D? The last two days you seem pretty beaten and tired ", " Noodle i'm fine, thanks for worrying about me though ". " No problem but still you need a doctor or something", i laugh. " no, no i feel great let's go outside or something ". I stand up, my legs wobble a bit. Noodle pushes me back on the couch. " no you need rest here take a pill this might help you with your migraine ". I grab the pill, I think about it first before I take it. You never what Noodle can do to you. In the corner of my eye I see the front door swing right open, its murdoc. " what happened to you mate? ", he is acting like nothing ever happened, like we didn't have sex. I know he enjoyed it, " nothing happened ", " yeah right, hey Russ i got good the shit ". " you did?", " yea ". Russ grabs a card puts the cocaine on the table and snorts it. " aw man you did get the shit ", " what can I say Russ, come to me if you want even more hehe", murdoc pulls out a bong too. Does murdoc have his own business or something? Oh well, I throw the pill and just sit. Murdoc walks over to me and sits next to me. " sooo…..", " yea?". " I want to do it again". Know murdoc I knew he was going to say this. Like the idiot i am I said….yes. We rush to his room and striped each other naked. But when I striped him naked he got a boner instantly. We did for a while I tried being on top this time and let's just say there were lots of blood and screaming. We did it harder this time, it made me happier and happier. It made me satisfied, after the violent stuff went down we just made out. " I think I should go ", " for now hehe ". I smiled back, I put on my clothes grabbed my shoes and went out the door. As I went i heard a loud " HA! ", shocked in fear i turn around and i see Noodle. She has a smirk on her face. " wow 2D wow…..", I just stared at her in fear, " out of all the people to have sex with you pick murdoc hahahehe", i just keep staring, she walks closer, " you guys who think they're straight but there actually gay make me wet…. Oh what do I see and boner hmm", she comes closer pins me onto the wall and grabs my dick and starts to make out with me violently, " I hope you like that … big boy hahahehe ", she walks away to her room and i just stand there and watch just happened. This scares me the most but….. I like what she did, but I also like murdoc's style to. I go to my room, lay on the bed and think about my life.


	4. Chapter 4 a new person

Chapter 4

" a new person "

I can't believe that Noodle likes me. I know she wants to do it with me but, I'm in love with murdoc. Me and Murdoc have had a thing for a couple of days, and Noodle wants to come in and do me! Oh lord. I fell asleep quick that night. The next morning murdoc and Russel are just watching TV. Noodle is in the kitchen eating breakfast alone by herself. I sit down at the table in front of her. " so uhm what do you want to do now? ", she just stares at me and smiles. " listen 2D I had something for you ", " what is it ". " my heart ", " oh…. How long have you had for me? ". I rub my shaking neck, " for years ", she says it confidently, then takes a bite of her cereal. " uhm sooo….. ", " I know what we can do ", she grabs me by the hand and pulls me up to her room. She throws me onto the bed and slams the door. " are you ready 2D ". " I guess ". She takes off her clothes and walks up to me slowly, she leads my hands to her breast, and starts to kiss me as violent as she can more powerful than a shotgun. She unzips my pants and unbuttons my shirt, her fingers go along my chest and down to my privates. She starts to kiss me then we start having sex. Hard sex too, she Humps hard harder than hurricane Sandy. I pin her up against the wall shoving my dick you know where. I made her scream my name i made her moan, I even made her wet. I wanted her scream my name over and over and over and over again. We made a big banging noise against the wall then we heard footsteps come up the stairs, it was Russel, the door was locked. But when we heard him we quickly put on our clothes. Russel knocked on the door and noodle unlocked the door so Russel could see what was going on. Noodle quickly went back on the bed to pretend show me something one the computer. Russel burst in. " WHATS GOING ON IN HERE! ", noodle quietly says," oh I'm just showing 2D something ", " THEN WHY DID I HERE LOUD BANGING AND SCREAMING ME AND MURDOC ARE JUST TRYING TO WATCH A SHOW! ", " Russ Noodle and i are just laughing so loud that were screaming and were banging on the walls from laughing so hard ", " FROM DOWNSTAIRS IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX WHICH YOU BETTER NOT IMA GO DOWN STAIRS AND I BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING ", " alright Russ you won't hear anything ", Russ goes back downstairs, thank god he shuts the door behind him. Me and Noodle just cuddle in bed for a while, cuddling and kissing each other. We actually stayed there the whole evening and night just cuddling and kissing each other. One thing I wonder the most that night is that I love murdoc too, but there is Noodle too. I don't know what to do. I guess I found a new person.


	5. Chapter 5 what do i do now

Chapter 5

" what do I do now "

There is reason that all this stuff is coming to me, like a 50 year old man that has a crush on me for a couple months now. Then I have a 26 year old woman wanting to fuck me till my socks come off. It's just too much for me, murdoc doesn't know about me a Noodle but, Noodle knows about me and Murdoc it's just i don't know. It's late at night. Everybody is awake. Russ is the only downstairs, me, Noodle, and Murdoc are in our rooms. I'm on my computer writing this stuff out. I need to get my mind sorted out before I tell somebody. I hear a knock on my door, " who is it? ". " its noodle ", oh that's weird," come in ". She opens the door quietly, then comes in like she is sad, she shuts the door behind her. She walks over to me and sit on the floor next to me. " so what ya doin ", " nofing " she rest her head on my shoulder and looks at what I'm doing on my computer. " so Noodle uhm about yesterday ", " what about yesterday ? Hmm hehe ". She grabs my head then we kiss. " Noodle what if Murdoc finds out? ", " he won't find out i'll make sure of it ". She runs her fingers through my hair, then starts to breath down my neck. I get tingles, there good tingles. I close my computer then we lay in bed together, and we just….talk. " wait Noodle aren't you 26? ", " yea ", " I guess you like you men older because I'm 39 ". We both laugh, " well look who's talking you had sex with a 50 year old man so", we both laughed harder. I turned off the lamp on my night stand and when I did that she got closer. We got warm cuddling each other. We put heads together. It felt nice that I had a lover to be by my side. We fell asleep fast, next thing I know the sun is beaming on my eyes through the window. I went to put my arm around Noodle but she wasn't there. I got up to go to the bathroom then I went downstairs. I look in the kitchen but no one is there. The living room, nope. Let me check their rooms. There not there either, where could they be? Then I check out side, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D ", " oh guys I forgot all about that… Thanks guys ". I give them all a big hug, " let's start with presents first, Russ you first ", Wow murdoc is in the spirit today. Murdoc loves getting in the presents first." here you go man hope you like it ", I open it, " a picture frame ". " yea! ", " I hope I have a picture to put in it ", " oh man I got you covered ". He gives me a picture of us today in 2017. " Russ this is amazing man thanks ", I give him a big pat on the back. " no prob man ", " ok Noodle it's your turn ". " ok 2D I hope you like it I worked hard on it ". I open it a little more fast then Russ's gift. " wow it's a humanz shirt, you made this? ", " yep handmade too", " wow I'm wearing this right now ". I put on the shirt and i give Noodle a big hug. " thanks Noodle ", " you're welcome ", " ok, ok, ok, it's my turn hehe open this one slowly ". I did i opened slowly. When I did i was surprised to a piece of paper. The paper said read this out loud from the one and only Murdoc, " I was thrilled about 2D" s birthday, there was cake and presents and games to do like shoot the donkey's tail, but I came the real surprise. 2D how could you with Noodle, I heard everything last night, I just to say Russell 2D has been having sex with me and Noodle, and who knows Noodle can be pregnant with 2D's kid for all we know, yea 2D im pist, pist for life. Oh yea if you want your real present it's in the cake". I read that note out loud and when I looked up everybody was shocked except Murdoc. Murdoc was holding the cake, before I tried to speak there is cake in my face. Murdoc threw that cake real hard at my face, " I hope you like shit cake you fuck boy ". Then I know what he meant by the my present being in the cake. There was a condom in its casing in the cake. " come 2D me and Russ will help wash the cake off your face ". At the moment I just thought what do I do know?


	6. Chapter 6 is it true

Chapter 6

" is it true "

It's the next the day from the birthday incident. After murdoc in that letter said that Noodle could be pregnant for all we know made her and me wonder. We decided to go out to the dollar store to buy a pregnancy test but on our way there we talked about how we could take care of this child? I don't know how to be a parent, lets just see when we get them. We got there and bought a least 3 of the test just to make sure. We get back and i remember about murdoc. He is so mad at me, he WANTS TO KILL ME. Ugh I don't know what to do. Noodle goes to the bathroom and takes the test. I just sit on the couch and wait. Russ comes to sit next to me, " uh man I heard you got the test ". He talks like he is scared why should he be scared I'm the who should be scared I could be a father for all we know. " yea we did, Russ you seem scared? ", " uh I might did something in Murdoc's room ". " What! What did you do? ", " i might of uhm wrote some really bad things on his wall. I was angry I couldn't help it man, well he's not home yet but maybe I have time to wash it off ". " THEN WASH IT OFF ", " ok, ok man geez ". Russell hurries upstairs. As I think about Noodle taking the test. The front creeks open. Murdoc walks in and sits next to me. " Murdoc look i'm sorry I didn't mean to do it with Noodle ", he just stares at me. " please say something ". " mmmheheHAHAHA ", he starts to laugh. " MATE YOU CRACK ME UP HAHAHA look 2D you hurt me, BAD but I get over things quick and plus if Noodle is pregnant I will laugh harder then when I heard THE BOTH was a meme ".I was surprised that he was fine with it, wow. " ok mate now this is out of the way lets do it again hemhemhem". Again i am idiot, I said yes of course. We walked to my room because it is the most fairest from the bathroom, so noodle can't hear us. We jumped into bed and straight to the rough stuff. Lets just say lots more of blood and screaming then last time. He sat up for me so I can give him the best blow job ever. He ask me, " what will you do if you have a child mate?", as I have a dick in my mouth i just stop and think. I sit up, " I don't know, I guess if me and Noodle do have this child I guess I try to be a good father so….". He made the best sentence yet," then i'll be the uncle". " i bet Noodle would be fine with that". We just sort of laugh like it was a joke, but in my head I knew this was not a joke. Having a child is not like playing with a baby doll. I got scared thinking about it, so I just cuddled by Murdoc. " hey mate I think I should go and let you think, you really scared about having a child so… I guess I will see you tonight?". " yea, yea can't wait", he left the room quietly. I got up and got dressed. I went out of my room quietly, as I walk down the hall I hear Noodle cry. She is crying from downstairs, I rush downstairs. She is sitting on the couch with this pink stick thing. She looks at me," 2D ", " Noodle what is it? ". She gave me the stick," what's this?", " 2D…. You're going to be a father". " WHAT!?", she just sits there and cries. " no this can't be", I look at the pink stick it has two lines. " i'm going to be…. A dad ". I faint and fall to the floor.


End file.
